In the related art, a printing apparatus (tape printing apparatus) having a so-called “serial number function (or numbering processing function)” is known in which in the case of producing plural sheets of printed matter which are different only in particular numbers or alphabetical letters having ordinality are different, the particular number or alphabetical letter is incremented (or decremented) every time a sheet of printed matter is printed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-108577). Using this printing apparatus, it is possible to produce printed matter containing a predetermined letter string (or letters) to which numbers incremented one by one are appended, for example, “Room 1”, “Room 2”, “Room 3” and the like, or printed matter containing a predetermined letter string to which alphabetical letters appended in alphabetical order, such as “Class A”, “Class B”, “Class C” and the like.
However, in the case of producing plural sheets of printed matter, it may be intended in some cases that plural sheets of printed matter on which only a part of print contents other than numbers or alphabetical letters having ordinality is different, as well as producing plural sheets of printed matter on which numbers or alphabetical letters having ordinality are incremented (or decremented) and only this part is different as described above. For example, such cases include the case of intending to produce plural sheets of printed matter having a different letter string as a part of print contents, or the like. In this case, with the printing apparatus, a user must repeat the operation of erasing (deleting) a letter string to be changed, of previously inputted print contents, and newly inputting a desired letter string. Therefore, there is a problem that the operation takes time and effort.